<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Storm by Lucifurs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603610">First Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifurs/pseuds/Lucifurs'>Lucifurs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stormy Encounters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Sonic and Tails, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tails is afraid of lightning, Tails needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifurs/pseuds/Lucifurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic and Tails haven't been traveling together for long, but they've become close in a short amount of time. While chasing down Eggman, however, a storm rolls in and causes some fright for our favorite two-tailed fox.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles "Tails" Prower &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stormy Encounters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a little short story of Sonic discovering Tails' fear at some point early in their friendship! This has no defined world/AU and doesn't fit into any of my stories currently, but I wanted to write about Tails being scared because I'm a sucker for that hurt/comfort and Sonic being naturally a good older brother haha</p><p>For those wondering about my other stories: I'm still writing them! I went into a bit of a writer's block for a while there, but I have about 1,000 words(at the time of posting this) for "Aliens Hiding in the Garage" 's next chapter and I'm not even halfway done with that chapter. I have a little bit less written out for "Generic Beginnings" 's next chapter, but I am definitely still continuing them!</p><p>Anyways, on with the story I hope you all like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting, with clouds hurrying into the gradient sky like it was late for something. Sonic and Tails had settled into a cave just near the beach, a warm haven to keep away from the clouds that promised rain.</p><p>They were traveling, looking for the emeralds or the villain after them; Eggman had announced he was looking for just days before in his gloating at them last they met; he had mentioned having two already, so the two were quick to jump onto the trail to stop him. </p><p>Unfortunately, when Sonic had blown a good hit to his devices and stopped them, Eggman hadn't been carrying any of the emeralds on his person, or he hadn't dropped them at the very least. So that left them with looking for clues on the rest of the emeralds or clues of where the human went to next after that.</p><p>Sonic sighed, it was mostly a slow day that day- a village they visited mentioned strange occurances in the northern direction, so that was the way they began to go. But other than some small bots to smash, there hadn't been any bigger hints on where to go or signs of Robotnik. </p><p>It was slightly stressful, since it wasn't all that long ago Sonic had found and met the young fox who was determined to travel by his side. When they had first met, the fox was all skin and bones, big eyes pleading. The speedster had great hesitation in taking the kit with him, but with the fact that he was all alone and those who he lived near often bullied him, he just couldn't say no.</p><p>Though he still worries over it sometimes, a lot of doubt left him relatively quickly as the two-tail was eager to prove his worth to the renowned hero, helping well with his knowledge of machines and even bopping a few of the bots they were up against. </p><p>Just like he thought, the clouds that rolled in had already started to rumble quietly, and the rain began; though only as a drizzle at the moment. </p><p>"Tails, you were right. It's definitely going to be a stormy night. We're sure in for it now!" Sonic said, turning around from the mouth of the cave, eyes roaming until he spotted the orange fluffball, who had already settled against the cave wall in preparation for the stormy night. </p><p>The kit's ears were a little droopy. He must have been tired; after all, they were running the whole day today, and that would definitely be exhausting for a 4 year old. Sonic could admit he was a <em>little</em> tired, but he could totally keep running for a few more hours and be completely fine. </p><p>Tails lifted his head slightly from the fur of his tails, which were curled around him as he sat there. "Yeah, I tol' you Sonic. I know when it's gonna storm!" </p><p>Sonic walked over to him to get away from the entrance of the cave, as the light drizzle rapidly became something heavier. Taking a seat next to the kit, he smiled. "Good thing we got this cave then, huh?"</p><p>"Much better than outside, even if the floor's cold." Tails ducked his face back into the fur of his tails abruptly, just as another rumble echoed from the darkening clouds outside.</p><p>In hindsight, this would have been a noticeable and concerning sign of the kit's phobia, but having not known it at the time, Sonic didn't think on it too hard; chalking it up to being cold, or something similar to that.</p><p>"I'm surprised you can feel it's cold!" Sonic responded, moving a hand to ruffle the bangs on the vulpine's head. "You've got all this thick fur, I could drop you in snow and you'd still be warm."</p><p>The head promptly attempted to duck away from his hand, a small smile visible on Tails' face, now. "Well, uh-" The twin-tail paused in his retort, attempting to think up a good reply. "You've got so many quills, so if it worked that way you wouldn't be able t'feel it either!"</p><p>"No, that's different. Your fur is <em>supposed</em> to keep you warm," The hedgehog laughed, only trying to ruffle the kit's head with more effort, "My quills are for defense!" </p><p>Having enough of the head-ruffles, the fox pulled out of his curled position to try to retaliate; he was tired, but clearly still awake enough to play. He dived his hands out in a likely attempt to ruffle Sonic's head fur back, which only prompted the two to go into a full on rough-housing, rolling to the side in a laugh.</p><p>In the end, Sonic would have won the play-fight, but he allowed himself to fall back to the floor, cringing a bit when he lands on his tail wrong, but a little bit of shifting solved the problem quickly enough. </p><p>Tails hopped onto his older companion's stomach and wasted no time in planting both hands straight onto Sonic's head, successfully missing the target(being his blue friend's forehead) and instead mostly landing on his eyes, earning a surprised, sputtering laugh from the older of the two.</p><p>Tails began to laugh, too, but when a bright shock of lightning flashed in the sky, it completely silenced the 4-year old other than a scared gasp. In his fright, he went rigid and pulled his hands back to himself, fur fluffed up. He jumped when the thunder followed, eyes looking out to the entrance of the cave.</p><p>Since the fox was still placed on Sonic's stomach, he didn't have to look to know the kit had been scared of something, quick to open his eyes once the hands moved away, searching over Tails for the reason. "Tails?"</p><p>The fox was puffed up like a dandelion, beginning to shake, and eventually Sonic followed his gaze, looking out towards the entrance and understanding then, that it must have been the storm that scared him.</p><p>He shifted slowly, pushing himself up and allowing the fox to fall into his lap. "That thunder and lightning was scary, huh?" He continued to eye his younger friend, watching for a reaction, since just a jump scare wouldn't cause the other to stay in the frightened state.</p><p>A small, wobbly smile made its way nervously onto the fox's face, and he nodded hesitantly, his name-sake's twitching in the way that they do when he's nervous, and then curled around his torso. </p><p>It seemed that the storm picked up quickly, because another flash of lightning lit up the darkened cave, and a squeak sounded from Tails, and he felt more than saw him press against him in a sudden hug. </p><p>"Aw, it's okay, it's jus' the storm, kid." He wrapped his arms around the shaking form, more focused on calming the child down now. This was a bit of a shock to him, for Tails to become so frightened so quickly- it wasn't often that the kit would get this upset.</p><p>Tails pressed closer in response. "I don't like thunder an' lightning, Sonic," He whimpered. The speedster rubbed his back gently, and began to scoot sideways towards the wall of the cave so he could rest more easily against it, pulling the vulpine along with him. </p><p>"It's okay," He repeated, lacking a good response but wanting to provide comfort to the younger in some way. </p><p>He paused, trying to think of something else to say, but another flash of lightning, and then a particularly loud crash of thunder that practically shook the ground under them stopped him in his tracks. Tails let out a scared sob at this, openly crying, ears flattened down to his head. </p><p>Sonic responded to this by curling around the fox in a protective way, pulling him ever closer. "Come here, it's alright. The storm won't hurt us in here; you're safe." </p><p>The hedgehog kept this way, attempting to comfort Tails as best he could while the storm raged, even rocking the kit when his sobs grew a little harder, pleading for safety, for calm.</p><p>Sonic's mind raced to find a solution- but he couldn't very well go out there and beat up the storm, so he did what he could to keep Tails feeling safe as the kit cried against him, flinching with every flash and rumble as the storm raged. </p><p>Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, the storm had quit with the onslaught of thunder and lightning, helping slightly, but the damage had been done, Tails still crying, but overly exhausted as he curled up tight in Sonic's hold, hiding from the world.</p><p>It was still raining hard, but the worst of it seemed to be over, and Sonic spoke up again after a bit, when Tails had quieted to miserable sniffles in his arms. "Tails?" </p><p>He didn't get a verbal response, but the kit's ears flicked and his big blue eyes, red rimmed from crying glanced up at him in question. </p><p>"Why don't you try to get some sleep? The worst's over." The blue blur gave his best reassuring smile.</p><p>Though the look in Tails' eyes said that he wasn't fully trusting of the storm, the four year old was utterly exhausted, so he leaned his head back down against Sonic's chest, ear pressed and likely listening to the hedgehog's fast heartbeat. </p><p>"Thanks, Sonic." Tails' whisper was barely audible over the rain, but the gratitude was there. </p><p>The twin-tail fell asleep at some point after that, but Sonic had stopped trying to tell how much time passed, and when he was sure the kit was safely asleep and without any bad dreams(signs of squirming would tell him so), he pulled himself down sideways, keeping his back to the cave entrance and keeping Tails against him as he kept curling protectively around him. </p><p>The cave floor was in fact cold, like Tails had said earlier, Sonic noticed, as his mind finally drifted to let him sleep as well, while also keeping note of this found-out fear in the back of his brain. </p><p>Next time there was a storm, he would definitely be better prepared to help.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully that wasn't too abrupt of an ending haha? I just really needed to get Tails being afraid of storms out of my system real quick by writing this<br/>(I'll probably write more about his fear later on if I get more ideas/situations for it, I live for it)</p><p>Hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>